Cheating
by mayleebaby28
Summary: What does Andre to when Tori finds out her boyfriend was cheating on her? Fuluffyness! Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

Tori sat in her room late at night, video chatting Andre and texting her new boyfriend, Nicky. Andre was playing her a song he was working on on his key board and she was humming along and trying to help him with the lyrics.

"So, what do you think? You wanna sing it with me at the Friday night concert?" Andre asked.

"Sure, Oh hold on, Nicky's calling me." Tori smiled widely and picked up her phone. "Heeeyyy." She said happily.

*Hi, umm who are you?* a girl's voice asked.

"Umm, this is Tori, Nicky's girlfriend." Tori said confused.

*No, I'm Heather, Nicky's girlfriend.* The girl said.

"What?" Tori asked.

*I saw he was texting someone named Tori while we were watching a movie, and he said he loved her and I wanted to see who it was.*

"What? H-He's dating both of us?" Tori asked.

*Yeah, I guess so. But not anymore. I'm dumping him.* Heather said angrily.

"Tell him I'm done with him too." Tori angrily hung up her phone and threw it on her bed. She crossed her arms and looked down at her keyboard.

"Tori?" Andre asked.

"He was cheating on me. That jerk was cheating on me!" Tori grabbed the stuffed bear he had given her and threw it so hard it knocked her desk lamp down.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming over. I'll be at your front door in 10 minutes." Andre signed off and Tori slammed her laptop closed. She pushed it off of her lap and snuck down the stairs. She sat on the couch and waited for Andre.

About 8 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the front door. Tori slowly got up and threw the door open, leaving it open and walking back to the couch.

"I'll make the cocoa." Andre made his way to the kitchen. Tori sat on the couch and sulked. Andre eventually joined her with two mugs of hot cocoa.

"I can't believe he was cheating on me." Tori leaned into Andre, feeling tears pour from her eyes.

"That guy, he's such a jack ass." Andre said, wrapping his arms around Tori.

"But he seemed so sweet. And I thought he really cared about me." Tori sat back up.

"I know, baby. Here drink your cocoa." Andre handed her one of the mugs. She took a small sip.

"I don't get it. Why do guys do that? Why can't they just stick to one girl?" Tori asked.

"Well, some guys just, they like two girls, and they don't have the balls to break up with one of them." Andre said angrily, setting his mug down.

"Why? Why couldn't he just tell one of us that he liked some one else better?" Tori threw the closest pillow at the floor. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Look, Tor, I know you're hurtin. But there are more guys out there, better ones who deserve you and know how special you are." Andre pulled on his hoodie pockets.

"But why can't I just find them right away. Why do the mean ones have to trick me and put me through this hell?" The poor girl pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her forehead on them. Her simple tears turned to whimpers, then to sobs. Andre put his hand on her back and rubbed it a few times until she turned toward him. She rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking down at his mug on the table. He shifted so that they would be more comfortable. Tori was next to him, sobbing into his hoodie, while he was just holding her. His arms were moving with her, every sob, every breath, every movement. He hated Nick for doing this to her. He wanted to hunt him down and just hurt him. He placed his head on top of Tori's, noticing now just how tight her grip on him was. She had the fabric of his hoodie clenched in her fists so tight her knuckled were turning white. "Tori?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes so filled with tears he was sure she couldn't she him clearly.

"Yeah?" Her voice quivered.

"Tori, he's an idiot for not seeing how good he had it when he had you. I know you're upset now, but you'll get over him. I promise that you'll find someone else." He said softly. He saw some of her tears clear up for a moment, only to be replaced by more.

"But, why would I date such an idiot? Why do I always date such jerks?" She went back to sobbing.

"I don't know Tor, maybe it's because they're smooth talkers. Remember Ryder Daniels? He was a jerk. And you didn't even know it because he was so smooth. But you got over him. And you'll get over Nick." Andre said, hugging her tightly. He found this was more for his benefit. He wanted to get up, go to Nick's house, hit him a few times with a baseball bat, then come back here. This was keeping him at bay, because Tori would hate him if he gave someone she liked that much brain damage.

"I don't want to. I want to go to sleep and never get back up. It's so humiliating! He played me, they all have. I just, I just can't take another guy like them." Tori sobbed harder.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Shh, you don't want to wake up you're parents or Trina." He ran his fingers over her back soothingly. He found himself rocking her and shushing her like a child. He went off into his own world. He was sitting here, at one in the morning, cradling Tori in his arms. And he decided that he didn't want to be doing anything else at this moment. He would rather be with his best friend while she was crying her eyes out than be at home in his own bed sleeping.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts. Tori's sobs had stopped and her grip had released. She had cried herself to sleep. Andre was extremely tempted to just fall asleep on the couch with her, but if Mr. and Mrs. Vega saw him, Mr. Vega would probably threaten to throw him in jail. He could leave her here and leave, but she would wake up the second she hit the cushion. He decided to carry her up to her room. He gently picked her up in his arms, being extremely cautious not to wake her up, and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. He saw the teddy bear she had thrown earlier, and decided to confiscate it. He put beside her instead the stuffed puppy he had gotten her as a thank you for singing with him one time. His eyes lingered on her for a few moments longer. He kissed her forehead gently, then snuck out of the house.

Once back in his own room, he took that stupid teddy bear and stabbed it with a pair of scissor a few times, then hit it's head so hard with his shoe that the head flew off. He smiled in satisfaction then hid the bear under his bed. The head lingered for a moment longer, then rejoined the rest of it's broken body. Andre smiled.

It wasn't Nick, but the bear would do for now.

**AN: Ok, so I started this like a month ago, and I was sitting here thinking, I started writing a Tandre fanfic, didn't I? Yeah I did. So here it is finished and everything. Hope you enjoy. Review :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tori sat by her locker playing with her pear phone.

"Hey, Tor." Andre said, sitting beside her. She didn't look up, she didn't even aknowledge he was there. "Tori?" He asked.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"You alright?" He asked. She sighed and set her phone down.

"No." She said sadly.

"Want me to call you're mom and have her come get you?" Andre asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I don't want to go home. I'm just, I'm so stupid." Tori leaned her head back against the locker she was sitting in front of.

"I agree, and not that I care, but it'd be nice to know why I'm agreeing." Jade said as she walked up to the two of them.

"Because I date jerks. I just, I'm stupid because I always go for jerks." Tori explained.

"You're not stupid. I told you, they're smooth talkers." Andre said.

"Then why can't I just say no to smooth talkers? I'm stupid, that's why." Tori said angrily.

"Tori," Andre got up angrily, "You're not stupid. You're smart, and trusting, and that's why you trust those guys. It's not because you're stupid, and I'm not gonna sit here anymore and listen to you put yourself down." Andre stalked off.

"You are dumb, Vega." Jade said, watching Andre walk off.

"Thanks, you're such a ray of sunshine." Tori said sarcastically.

"No, I mean that you're sitting here, complaining about how you go for bad guys, when a perfectly good guy was sitting right next to you." Jade shrugged.

"Andre? No, no, were just friends." Tori shook her head.

"No one said it had to stay that way." Jade took a sip of her coffee. "I'm going to go throw things at stupid ganks. I'll try to miss you, but I can't gauruntee." Jade walked casually to her locker. Tori turned to look where Andre had walked to, her back to Jade. Suddenly her back got hit by something. Tori turned around, picked up the apple that had hit her back, and looked at Jade.

"Ow." She said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to tell you he looked like he was going to the black box." Jade said, throwing a marker at a blond girl walking by. Tori rolled her eyes and walked to the black box. She opened the door and saw Andre sitting on the floor with his keyboard, but he hadn't spotted her yet so she kept quiet.

"I don't know what you been used to, never been with a girl like you, but I could give you a love that's true to, you're heart not material things. I'll give you my song these words to you, sing you what I feel, my soul is true, I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl, but all that I can do, All that I can do, is-"

"Give a song to you." Tori finished. Andre looked up in surprise, but then looked back down when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just you." He said.

"Andre, I know you're mad at me, but-"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those Jerks that you fell for. For hurting you like they did." Andre stood up. Tori smiled. "You deserve better than that."

Tori looked down for a second. She walked up to Andre and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Tor?" He asked. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She stepped back for a moment, while Andre stood there, shocked.

"Andre?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They continued this until they heard a ghasp. They both looked toward the door where Jade and Cat were standing there. Jade smiled and raised her eyebrows. Cat squealed and ran inbetween the two.

"You guys are finally together!" She hugged them both happily.

"Hate to kill the mood here, ah who am I kidding I love to kill the mood, but we have class in two minutes." Jade said happily.

"Right." Tori gathered her bag back onto her shoulder while Andre picked up his keyboard. They walked hand in hand to first period.

**AN: So, I got a few requests to continue this, so I did. This feels pretty good for me. I think I'm going to write another bade story though, I like writing with Jade. It makes me happy. She's just so easy to write because I am like her in a lot of ways. I am sarcastic and mean. But I'm not mean to everyone. Just people I don't like, or some of my closest friends. I'm sarcastic all the time, though. It comes naturally to me when I write with Jade. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story. Review :) 3**


End file.
